One Morning
by saveyou
Summary: A snippet of a Russo morning when all three are late to school. Jalex.


Author's Note: Just a short little ficlet, if it's not too horrible, I might post a few more. *shrug* Justin and Alex have been exploring the not-so-sibling area of their relationship for a few months before this takes place. Post movie.

Disclaimer: If I owned WOWP, I wouldn't have been so incredibly stupid as to cast David and Selena as brother and sister. So there!

* * *

They were all running late for school, which was a surprise. For sure, Alex was consistently late, prided herself on it in fact, and would actually throw herself on the subway tracks before being _early_. Max tended to be late as well, but his was always accidental and generally due to some random wrong turn or the inability to put his pants on correctly. So it would make sense that two of the Russo's would be off schedule while their father turned various shades of purple shouting at them. Justin being added to the mix is when the surprise comes in.

--

Of course it was Alex's fault. And he wouldn't have it any other way. To start with, she had unplugged his alarm clock for her cell phone charger the night before – why she had to choose his room and that outlet of all the ones in their apartment, he'd never know. Even when he stormed into her room and woke her up before the snooze button was hit for a fourth time, she showed no sign of apology.

No, she just looked adorable and completely irresistible as she blearily rubbed her eyes, yawned with a stretch, and pouted up at him with those full lips he'd recently become so well acquainted with. When she tugged on his shirt, demanding something he knew all too well would lead to something else, Justin realized how close he was leaning over her and how the door was wide open.

Jerking back, he ignored the stirring below and swallowed almost painfully, muttering something unintelligible before leaving the room. Alex watched him go with a sigh and flopped back on to the bed.

--

Of course Justin hogged the bathroom, as he did every morning, and she totally let him do it. If Alex had actually taken issue with his hour long morning showers and constant primping, he would have been limited to using a puddle on the terrace and the back of a spoon by the time she was through. As it was, her room was perfectly equipped for what she needed and she preferred to shower the night before anyway. Sometimes, just for the hell of it, she would pretend to need it and magically seal the door so he was left outside having a panic attack. That boy had no idea how lucky he was.

Entering the bathroom-turned-sauna-by-shower, the wet heat from Justin's shower surrounded her pleasantly and she closed the door quietly behind her, padding over to the sink to brush her teeth. It was a good few seconds or so after she ran the water that Justin got suspicious and yanked the curtain aside.

"Is someone - oh!" As soon as he saw her, his grip on the shower curtain became a bit stronger and he covered himself more precisely. "Alex," he hissed, looking around the bathroom warily. "What are you doing in here?"

The sight of Justin standing there, naked, wet, and so very, very close, was enough to make Alex's mouth drop open for a split second. Steam poured out from behind him as water dripped off his delicious, tan skin, running rivulets down a surprisingly muscular chest. A blush spread over her cheeks and rapidly followed suit through the rest of her body. How could she be surprised? She'd seen him often enough. Maybe it wasn't enough… No, it definitely wasn't enough. Certainly not like this. A good three seconds passed before she realized how she was standing there, agog with her toothbrush hanging out, and turned back to the mirror as coolly as she could without giving it away.

"You're hogging the bathroom," she answered, slightly muffled.

He glanced around the room again anxiously, as if he was expecting someone or some_thing_ else to be in there with them. Alex gave him a questioning look.

He shook his head and said with as much sternness as he could muster in his vulnerable state, "If you're in here to do what I think you're gonna do, you can just forget it right now!"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Uh, Justin? I am doing what I came here to do." And she waved the toothbrush at him to prove her point. They stared each other down for a moment: Justin accusatory and Alex clueless. Right then she noticed him glance down nervously at the toilet, almost involuntarily, and it dawned on her what he was thinking.

She cracked up.

"Come on!" she cried, laughing. "I haven't done that since…"

"Last week," he finished for her flatly.

Alex thought on that for a moment and grinned. "Oh, yeah! You really do scream like a girl, you know. It's hilarious." Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, she turned back to the sink and rinsed before finding her hairbrush.

He continued to stand there, glaring at her as if he was debating continuing that line of conversation further when something else occurred to him. "Wait a second… I locked that door!"

Alex shrugged, nonchalantly running the brush through her hair. "So?" At his exasperated look, she replied blankly, "What, you want me to lock it again?"

"How…" he started, but stopped himself, remembering who it was he was talking to and exhaled. "Forget it. What's the point?"

With that he let the curtain fall and disappeared. Alex breathed a tiny sigh of relief. She didn't want him to see how much his complete nudity only separated by a thin layer of material was affecting her. They may be doing whatever it was that they were doing, but there was no way Justin would ever fully realize the power he held over her. He would just use it for evil, she was sure of it, because it was exactly what she would do in the same situation…and did do. Whatever! The point is she would shove him in a volcano first before allowing that to happen.

Abandoning the hairbrush, Alex turned to leave when a better idea crossed her mind. With a slight bounce in her step, she went to one end of the shower where Justin had been before and called his name. After a beat, his head stuck out from the opposite end, curiously looking for her and she just about smacked herself in disbelief.

"Over here!" she growled exasperatedly.

He came around the other side obligingly, but nearly wrapped the entire bottom half of the curtain round his waist in a protective manner. When he was about to ask what she wanted, Alex reached out with both hands, grabbed his face, and pulled him to her. Justin was caught off guard at first so it took him all of half a beat to respond to the demanding and irresistible force pressed against his lips. As he relaxed and opened to her in turn, Alex sighed into him and took full advantage. Their mouths fused in languid exploration, tongues meeting again and again as they flickered and twined, gently sucking and melding into one another. By the time she released him, panting and glassy eyed, the curtain was entirely forgotten. He had wrapped his arms around her tightly, half pulling her into the shower with him ignoring that she was fully clothed.

"Wh-what was that for?" he muttered in a deeper voice than usual.

Alex just smiled at him innocently and touched a finger to his lips. "You didn't give me my morning kiss."

He didn't have a chance to respond before she reluctantly extricated herself from his arms and added, "You better hurry up in here before you're late. Ruin that perfect record of yours that you're so freakishly insistent on keeping."

He did the only thing he was capable of doing at that particular moment and nodded dumbly. "Right…school…late…can't have…school…"

Once again the curtain fell closed and Alex beamed mischievously at her accomplishment. Leaning over, she pushed down the handle and waited for the inevitable. A loud shriek filled the bathroom and she gave a curt nod of approval with a job well done and started for the door.

"ALEX!" he roared.

"Just thought you might need it," she called back teasingly and laughed as she shut the door behind her. "That one never gets old."

--

Max walked past her just then in the hall. Hearing Justin's shouting and seeing Alex's pleased expression (and slightly curious about her soaked pajamas), he looked at his sister knowingly. "Flush the toilet on him?"

"Gotta respect the classics."

"Nice!" He held up his hand for a high-five, which she met with a satisfactory grin, and they went back to getting ready for school.

Justin ended up with his first and only tardy of the year that morning, but could never really bring himself to regret it in the slightest. Not that he ever wanted to.


End file.
